minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Admin Chickens
The Admin Chickens was a production group for The Haunting and The Haunted series. They have produced The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine in 2013, and produced The Haunted series, before that went into ownership of Evergreen Studios in early June of 2017. Overview The Admin Chickens had 34 members to start, with RejectedShotgun and Gamecrown96 hosting a group in TeamSpeak 3. The Admin Chickens were a team consisting of RejectedShotgun, Gamecrown96, and xikroniczz. The first two known members were RejectedShotgun and Gamecrown96. They have completed The Haunting series as well as season one of The Haunted as well as the first two episodes of season two, all through the use of Minecraft. History The Admin Chickens formed around early April of 2013, the name founded by an unknown player in [[Admin Chickens Server|RejectedShotgun's Minecraft server]]. At that time, The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine was under production, and by the time part 1 was finished filming, the group RShot Team was changed into The Admin Chickens. Around early June of 2017, the leader of the group, RejectedShotgun - Overwatch News decides to leave the group, thus ending the leadership of the group which lead to its disbandment to join The Overwatch Crew. The Admin Chickens have produced all five movie parts of The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, all episodes of The Haunted Season 1: Drake, the first two episodes of The Haunted Season 2: Shadow of Herobrine, 2 shorts of The Haunting, and 7 shorts of The Haunted. They will no longer be producing The Haunted. Members Former Members * MinecraftAndPopcorn * XXxHaHaYourDeadxX * ShadowsFusion * RainMaker442 ** "Luke has decided to voluntarily leave the AC as he wishes to pursue greater things. He'll still be around, just not as a Chicken." — RejectedShotgun (@Rejectedshotgun), January 8, 2015 * xikroniczz (note: xikroniczz returns on December 21, 2015 but leaves again on June 13, 2017 due to disbandment) ** "Hey there everybody, I'm Drake. If you're watching this, you've probably noticed that 'The Haunted: Episode 12' is taking a while. Before anybody worries, episode 12 is still in production and will be out between a week or so. However, during the time between episode 11 and now, Armen decided to leave The Admin Chickens and YouTube all together. We were very sad to see him go, but he didn't warn us and refused to work on Episode 12 of The Haunted. Because he chose to do this, we had to restructure a lot of how Episode 12 was going to happen. It's still going to be just as awesome and fantastic as we can make it, but due to his sudden leave, Episode 12 ill be the final episode of The Haunted. This doesn't mean the story of Grayson, Mia, or Drake is over. After 12, we will have a new series set in the same world as The Haunted, with the same familiar characters and places. We're going to expand upon what happened in The Haunted and try our hardest to make something new that everyone who is a fan of The Admin Chickens, can enjoy. We'll be releasing some trailers and teasers of this new series after Episode 12 is uploaded. So stay tuned to our channels, if you're interested. We really appreciate all the support you gave us in the comments, on Twitter, and on our website. Thank You for taking the time to watch and have a good day. " ''— RejectedShotgun (Via: YouTube), April 7, 2015 ** ''"Hey everyone, I just wanted to give a brief update on what's going on with me and my channel. I've gotten a lot of questions and confusion of what's going on with me and ''The Admin Chickens. I am officially back in The Admin Chickens and in The Haunted and me being back means i'll be in the videos with Drake and Grayson. I'm back in The Haunted as of now, I'm even working on it, and we're also making The Haunted Server. We're trying to make it back a thing, with massive help from LegitxxGlitch. If anything, he is probably the only one working on it, so big props to him. On a side note, I am making a little short on The Haunted and plan to make more in the future on my channel. It's a thing that got me out there, so I feel I should do it. You got me famous and it's just why you guys subscribed to me for, probably. That's how I feel like it. Trust me, It's going to be dramatic and really sad. As of why I left everything before was because I was having personal problems. I felt I just had too, That's kind of my only reason for it..." — Xikroniczz (Via: YouTube), December 21, 2015 ** ''"This is the Haunted. The old team (TAC) does not exist anymore. The Haunted is now under my production team and we will create it using different mediums.﻿" — ''Gamecrown96 (Via: YouTube), June 13, 2017 * RejectedShotgun ** ''"This is the Haunted. The old team (TAC) does not exist anymore. The Haunted is now under my production team and we will create it using different mediums.﻿" — ''Gamecrown96 (Via: YouTube), June 13, 2017 * Gamecrown96 ** ''"This is the Haunted. The old team (TAC) does not exist anymore. The Haunted is now under my production team and we will create it using different mediums.﻿" — ''Gamecrown96 (Via: YouTube), June 13, 2017 Productions of ''The Haunting Movies Shorts Productions of The Haunted Episodes'' Shorts Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunted Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine Category:Shorts Category:Production